Scout's Day Off
by randominuyasha
Summary: One of the very few Team Fortress 2 fanfictions out there, I bring you Scout's Day Off! Follow the adventure of Scout as he tries to reclaim something he lost. But all is not well; weird things are happening all around him. Whatever will happen to Scout?


Scout's Day Off

Scout's Day Off

There was a soft but steady rap on the door, and the tall lean girl sighed heavily. She had a feeling she knew who it was, and she really didn't want to deal with him right now. However, he'd been at it for hours, and probably wouldn't go away until she saw him.

Getting up from her favourite spot on the couch she ran her fingers though her long brown hair. Though it had to be done, she didn't like it in the least.

The front door swung open with the slightest creak, and just as she'd predicted there stood her ex-boyfriend: the Scout. An annoyed look immediately found her face, and she looked at him uncaringly.

The two stood there silently for a moment or two, an awkward feeling closing in on them. The Scout just stood there nervously, thinking desperately of what to say. He didn't want to mess this up.

"Well well well, if it isn't the infamous Scout," the girl said finally after a few minutes, wanting to get this over with. It didn't seem like she'd be able to get back to her shows if it went on like this, and the sight of the Scout was starting to fill her with bad memories.

The Scout stuttered, his nervousness taking over, "H-h-hey, Karin. How… how's it going?"

"Fine, not that you'd care," she sighed stubbornly, "Spending all your time with that… disgusting Heavy. Pathetic."

"Karin, I swear, it wasn't what it looked like!" he said in an attempted defence, clenching his fists. He could feel the tears coming but continued nonetheless, "Me and him are just friends! Nothing more than buddies."

She said uncaringly, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. So what exactly d'you want, anyway?"

"T-to see you, Karin! We haven't gotten together for so long and I thought…" he said softly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He was barely managing to hold back his tears.

"You thought what? That you can just waltz in here and make me think I can trust you right away again? Have you forgotten what happened with the Demoman and Engineer?" she asked him, annoyance flowing into her voice.

"Please, Karin, just give me one more chance! I… I just can't stop thinking about you lately… it's driving me crazy," he admitted, nearly begging her to take him back.

"You won't leave me alone until I agree to this, will you?" she sighed, her spirits sagging. This would probably be the only way to get rid of him.

Scout said almost brightly, "Exactly."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get this over with," she replied nastily, closing the door in his face. She'd play his little game until he went away. After that, this was over for good.

Outside, the Scout seemed suddenly happy. Under his breath he said joyously, jumping in the air, "BONK!"

:Change of Time:

It was a beautiful summer day; the sun was shining, the birds were chirping happily, and there was a wonderful breeze playing with the flowers. In the middle of this serene area in the middle of the forest sat Karin and the Scout, enjoying a tasty afternoon picnic.

Finishing the last of his sandwich the Scout said through a mouthful of cheese and ham and bread, "So, the weather sure is nice today, wouldn't you say? Definitely a nice change from my usual surroundings."

"Yeah, you could say that, I suppose," Karin said blankly, taking another sip of her pop and sitting back to relax a little.

Scout laughed, "Come on, Karin! Liven up a bit! It's a beautiful day and…"

He trailed off at the end, noticing that Karin had randomly taken out a pack of cigarettes. He hadn't realized that she'd taken up smoking so suddenly, and it puzzled him.

"And what?" she asked as she lit her smoke and took a puff.

"Umm… Karin… you're smoking," he pointed out, an inquisitive look on his face, "When did you start smoking? It's kind of, well, unexpected all of a sudden."

Suddenly looking nervous Karin said slyly, "Oh, that… well… everyone else was doing it, so I thought I'd try it to see what everyone was talking about, and it kinda caught on. You want one?"

"Thanks, but I can't do that. I'm the Scout, so I have to make sure to keep my lungs in tip-top condition," Scout said proudly, striking a manly pose. He failed to notice Karin's sudden shiftiness, completely caught up in himself.

"Suit yourself," Karin shrugged, regaining her composure just as quickly as it had disappeared. She took a few more puffs before lying down to look at the sky.

The two lay like that on the grass for some time doing nothing but relaxing. They didn't talk during that time, and when they did it was short and to the point. Pretty soon Scout was starting to feel awkward.

In an attempt to strike up a conversation he said softly, "Heh. Doesn't that cloud remind you of the time we went shopping and ran into the Medic? That was pretty fun… good times."

"Uh… sure, let's go with that," she replied almost uncaringly, taking a look at the cloud he was pointing at. It brought back no memories at all.

Scout abruptly stopped what he was doing and sat up, a surprised look on his face. He asked her in a confused way, "You mean… you don't remember all those awesome times?"

"I… uhm… no, I honestly don't. I'm sorry, Scout," she apologized, "It must be the smokes or something. But that cloud does remind me of a gun…"

"Well Karin, that's just one more reason to quit, then. You should really look into doing that… smoking is bad for your health," Scout said smartly, trying to keep her health and safety first. When he received no further response he shut up and commenced enjoying the day.

:Change of Time:

Karin and the Scout were on their way to the library to read a few books when Scout noticed something a bit strange. He'd kind of noticed it before, but now that they were walking side by side he realized it was much more different than he'd first assumed.

He spoke up curiously, "You know, you seem just a bit shorter than before… what's going on with you lately, Karin? You're starting to worry me with all these sudden and random changes…"

"Shorter? Really? Heh… I haven't noticed that, really. I think it must be the performance drugs I've been taking lately," Karin explained, not thinking of what she was saying.

"OK well that's – wait, what? Performance enhancing drugs… why on earth would a beautiful girl like you ever even think about taking those things?" Scout exploded, a mix of anger and confusion in his voice. He didn't know what to think when confronted with this news.

Thinking fast the young lady told him, "I just want to be able to fight alongside you, Scout. You've told such wonderful stories of those battles and dominations and the like. But before I can do that, I have to get better."

Scout stayed perfectly silent, continuing to the library without another word. His head was still reeling from all this new and random information, and he had to think things through for a while yet.

:Change of Time:

Scout walked down the seemingly endless mass of bookshelves, looking for his date. Since the talk of drugs he'd been acting a bit weirder than normal, completely unsure of what to say or do.

In the spirit of the day, however, he'd resolved to put those troubling thoughts to the back of his mind. He wasn't sure when he'd get to be with Karin again, and he wanted to make the best of the time he had with her.

Finally after a few minutes of searching he found her sitting at a table, nearly completely surrounded in books.

He smiled and walked up to her casually, "Hey, sorry about running off like that. You know what's it's like; nature calls and you just gotta pick up."

"Mhmm," Karin murmured, completely immersed in the book she was currently reading, a horror about vampires and werewolves.

"I was only gone a minute or two," he laughed, "You sure have been busy, gathering all these books while I was away."

She replied simply, not bothering to look up from her book, "I guess so."

Looking to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them yet again, Scout started to browse through the attack of books she'd picked out. There were some mysteries and horrors and a few romances, but one book in particular caught his eye above all others.

Picking it up and examining it by flipping through the pages he said in a slightly suspicious tone, "Hmm… this is an interesting choice of reading material…"

"W-what d'you mean?" Karin stammered, instantly alert and aware of the situation. She suddenly sounded nervous again, as if she knew she had to play her cards right or something.

"It's an entry called 'How to Kill Someone With Your Bare Hands'. It's not like you read that kind of thing, or at least you didn't a little while ago," Scout said worriedly. It seemed that in the short time they'd been apart, she'd changed so much.

"Oh, that old thing?" she laughed, "That's not for me! A friend asked me to get it for her a while ago so I thought I'd take it out while we're down here. Seriously, why would I, of all people, read something like that?"

"Well… fair enough. Who am I to argue with that?" Scout sighed, dropping the subject. He didn't completely believe her, but he didn't want to dwell on these uncertainties at the moment.

:Change of time:

The sun was setting over the hills, creating a brilliant show of yellow and orange. It was the perfect end to a nearly perfect day. Scout considered it nearly perfect, preferring to think of only the good moments the two had shared instead of the awkward and worrisome ones.

He held Karin's hand and they walked along the beach, basking in the glow of the magnificent sunset. The two stopped with their feet in the water and he looked deep into her dazzling green eyes, a look of pure content in his own.

"Oh, Karin, wasn't today just awesome? You have no idea who long I've wanted to do that all with you," he sighed dreamily, replaying the day's many events in his mind.

"Yeah, Scout, it really was great," she replied almost lovingly, as she secretly drew a butterfly knife from her back pocket. To hide it she acted bashful, putting both hands behind her back shyly.

"Karin, today has been the best day I've had in a while. We should do it again soon… how does tomorrow sound?" Scout asked, hoping to the high heavens that she'd say yes. He realized now that he needed her more than almost anything.

"Oh, Scout, I really shouldn't…" she said softly, a light pink blush spreading across her freckled cheeks.

"No, I insist. Please, it's the best time I've had in a long while. Karin, I love you, and I don't want to lose you ever again," he confessed, looking hopefully at her.

"Oh Scout… she whispered, moving behind him to apparently give him a hug. She placed one hand over his shoulder and her chin on the other, making sure to keep her blade hidden behind her back.

"Karin, could we do this again tomorrow, and maybe again after that? Please?" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Scout, but I really don't think we can do that," she said calmly, suddenly having a certain harsh tone to her voice. He thought nothing of it, assuming she was just going through a mood swing.

"But why? I thought you thought the same way as me. I thought we shared something special today," he said sadly, his spirits steadily sinking. Did she really not love him after all they'd done today?

"She did feel that way, if that helps any," she said from behind him, now with an oddly mischievous tone to her voice. She didn't move, continuing to droop herself over his shoulders.

"Wait, what? Why are you suddenly speaking of yourself in third person?" Scout asked, her sudden randomness confusing him. All of a sudden, she was starting to creep him out.

"Because I'm not," she said simply, much to Scout's dismay. Now it all made sense to him; the smoking, the drugs, the books, everything. Even before it came he knew what was now coming, though he was powerless to stop it at this point.

He tried to turn around to see Karin's face one last time, though she didn't let him face her. It was just as he'd predicted, and this solidified his suspicion. He deeply regretted not seeing it sooner, but he'd been caught up in the moment all this time.

The blade sunk into the flesh of his back and his body almost instantly went limp. Karin let him crumple to the ground helplessly to spend his last few moments.

A large puff of smoke engulfed her and when it cleared it wasn't Karin standing there. It was a BLU spy, looking smugly down at the dying Scout.

He'd been lurking in Karin's house, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The Karin who'd talked to Scout at the front door had been the authentic one, but when she'd gone back inside to get ready he'd removed her from the picture and stolen her appearance.

The whole day had been a lie, everything leading up to this moment.

Wanting to get out of there so he could commence crossing others off his 'day off hit list' he bend over and effortlessly retrieved his prized butterfly knife. As he ripped it from the Scout's flesh blood gushed from the wound, staining the sand red around him and flowing into the water.

Putting it away he looked at his pinstripe suit, noticing a few splotches of blood. He mockingly tried to wipe it away, saying victoriously, "Look, you got blood on my suit."

Having killed his victim and taunted over his body, Spy began to casually walk away. Scout, still just barely alive, saw him cloak and disappear.

As his eyes closed for the final time and the last of his life left him he managed to say weakly as a means of cursing his killer, "Bonk…"

:End:

So, here's my contribution to the teeny-tiny world of TF2 fanfiction! The idea randomly popped into my head one day and I was going to make it into a movie for film class, but I didn't have enough time so I did this instead. Just between you and me, it's much better in written form than it ever would have been as a movie.

But yeah... this whole thing takes place in a single day. There were some subtle hints at what was going to happen, and some that probably gave it away a little. The Spy never impersonated Karin before this, so he didn't quite have her personality down pat.

Overall, I'm quite please with it, and I'm glad that there's now one more fanfiction based on TF2. There seriously needs to be MOAR TF2 fanfiction.

It's rated Teen for sexual suggestion, backstab, and random other things.

I don't own TF2, the almighty Valve does. All hail Valve!


End file.
